Momentos
by Ane Black
Summary: Capítulo Único


**Momentos**

- Bom, então eu vou indo, Beijos Lilly. E parabéns pelo meu sobrinho lindo. – disse Sirius beijando a testa da ruiva, que segurava o bebê.

- Brigada Sirius, e apareça viu!

- Eu te levo lá em baixo, Almofadinhas. Lilly, eu já volto aí! – falou Tiago se prontificando.

Tiago e Sirius deixaram o quarto onde Lílian estava deitada junto ao bebê, e desceram as escadas. A amizade deles não tinha se enfraquecido em nada desde que tinham saído de Hogwarts, pelo contrario eles estavam era cada vez mais unidos. A casa dos Potter era clara, iluminada e muito bem decorada. As paredes dos corredores em um tom de bege muito bonito, e os quadros deixavam o lugar com uma aparência ainda mais refinada. Eles desceram até o primeiro andar, e se dirigiram ao hall, lá havia uma mesa cheia de porta retratos em cima. Tinham fotos do casal, dos marotos, dos tempos de escola, e principalmente do mais novo integrante da família: Harry.

Ao se aproximarem da porta Tiago deu um abraço no amigo, e se despediu:

- Apareça para o almoço amanhã, certo? O Remo e o Pedro também estão vindo conhecer o Harry.

- Pode deixar Pontas. E vocês não vão se arrepender de terem me escolhidos para padrinho dele. Farei de tudo por aquele menino. – disse Sirius com um brilho incomum no olhar.

- Pontas, eu tenho certeza que eu e a Lilly não podíamos ter feito escolha melhor.

Tiago abriu a porta, e com um aceno de cabeça Sirius partiu. E antes de fechar a porta, cuidadosamente, ele olhou para a rua para ver se tudo estava tranqüilo. Garantindo-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, ele retornou ao quarto que dividia com a sua mulher. Eles viviam tempos difíceis, de grande pressão e desespero. A Guerra estava cada vez mais presente no dia-a-dia de todos, não havia uma pessoa no mundo que não tivesse sido afetada por ela. A preocupação de Tiago era visível, ele tinha passado a perceber cada detalhe, cada movimento. Prontificava-se a defender sua família perante qualquer ameaça.

Ao chegar ao quarto e encontrar sua mulher, com seu filho nos braços, seu peito se encheu de alegria, o bebê tinha dado vida nova a casa. Ele olhava pro filho e se via nele, via nova esperança, encontrava a paz. Ele então se sentou aos pés da cama, e pôs-se a acariciar a mão de Lílian, ele e a mulher eram tão felizes, tão completos, o que ele mais queria era que todo aquele horror chegasse a um fim e que eles enfim pudessem viver em paz, criar seu filho com tranqüilidade.

- Tiago, olhando pro Harry, sabe... eu me lembro de tanta coisa, ele me faz me sentir completa. – disse Lilly olhando para o bebê que dormia enrolado a uma manta azul.

- Eu também, quando eu olho pra ele me passa como se fosse um filme na cabeça. Todos os nossos momentos voltam à tona. Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse amar tanto um ser com apenas uma semana de vida. Eu morreria por ele, Lilly. – falou Tiago agora tocando a mão descoberta do bebê.

- Ele é lindo, não é? E é nosso filho.

- Sabe o que me veio em mente?- falou Tiago sorrindo - O nosso primeiro beijo...

- Nossa, faz tanto tempo. Foi lá no Três Vassouras. Me lembro perfeitamente. Você usava... - e logo foi interrompida pelo marido.

- Não, não lilly! Esse foi o primeiro, digamos que "oficial". To dizendo em relação ao primeiro roubado... – falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Tiago você me mata, foi no quinto ano né? No meio do corredor. Nossa! Eu me lembro sim, você era ordinário ein... me lembro que logo depois você estava pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no meio do corredor, hahahahahaha...

- Aha, muito engraçado! Quando eu achei que ia me dar bem você me vem com aquilo. Mas valeu a pena, eu afinal... consegui o que queria não? Eu me lembro bem...

_"... – Tiago, agora é a hora! – disse Sirius examinando o mapa do maroto. – Ela está sozinha, indo em direção ao salão, Pontas, essa chance você não perde! Não tem ninguém no corredor! -_

_- Ok! Eu vou lá, essa eu não perco! – dizendo isso corri da escada da torre de adivinhação, e rumei para o corredor da sala de Runas Antigas onde Lilly estava._

_Depois de descer muita escada e correr perante muitos corredores, ao virar a direita num estreito corredor eu a vi. Linda como sempre, caminhando como tinha dito o Sirius em direção à sala comunal da nossa casa. Ela estava com o passo meio lento, os olhos vidrados em alguma coisa que não pude perceber, mas então eu me pus a ir à direção da moça que tanto tirava o meu sono. Ao me aproximar, parei bem a sua frente, e ela me disse:_

_- O que foi Tiago? O corredor não é suficientemente grande pra nós dois?_

_- Não é isso Lily, é que, bem você sabe que é linda né? E eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade de topar com você escapar!_

_- Bom se era isso... eu vou indo. – disse a garota meio sem graça, tentando passar._

_- Não, não. – disse eu impedindo movimentando-me de um lado para o outro – Tem mais uma coisinha que eu quero!_

_E num súbito eu a peguei pela cintura e a beijei intensamente. No começo ela relutou, deu tapinhas no meu peito e tudo o mais, mas eu continuei firme e não soltei. Aos poucos ela foi se rendendo ao meu encanto e aproveitou o mais maravilhoso beijo que já tinha dado na vida. Ela era tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão, tão... não tenho nem palavras para descrevê-la. _

_Depois de algum tempo, eu a soltei e ainda postado na sua frente disse:_

_- Bom, agora se você quiser ir...– mas fui interrompido por suas palavras:_

_- Tiago, você é um completo imbecil! Eu te odeio! – e ela deu-me as costas e saiu caminhando em um passo apertado._

_Mas eu estava enganado pensando que ela estava indo embora dali, a garota de repente parou ao fim do corredor se virou de um jeito lindo, os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando para traz. Ela me mirou com os belos olhos verdes apontou a varinha na minha direção, e sem me deixar ter tempo de se quer empunhar a minha, ela gritou:_

_- Expelliarmus! – e eu tombei de costas, e vi minha varinha sendo jogada no ar. E quando tive a impressão de que ela iria me deixar, retrucou – Levicorpus!!_

_No mesmo instante em que ela disse o feitiço, fui puxado para o ar pelo tornozelo pelo que me parecia uma corda. Eu Tiago Potter estava de cabeça para baixo no meio de um corredor de Hogwarts, parecendo indefeso. Bem na verdade estando indefeso. Mas apesar de tudo eu estava realizado..."_

- Ah se me lembro Lilly... teu cabelo estava lindo, e teu jeito nervosinha de sempre me deixou louco...Mas não precisava ter me deixado daquele jeito!

- Tiago, mas bem que você mereceu! Mas me diz, como saísse daquele "estado"? – disse Lílian rindo.

- Ah sim, foi o Sirius. Ele viu que eu estava demorando demais para voltar, e saiu para me procurar. Me achou daquele jeito...

- Hahaha, só o Sirius mesmo! Mas teve um dia que me marcou Tiago, no sétimo ano quando você me pediu em namoro. Nós já estávamos saindo a algum tempinho, e você chegou com aquelas lírios... foi lindo... – disse Lilly com um brilho no olhar.

- Você se lembra? É, a sua cara de surpresa estava linda mesmo!

- Claro que eu lembro Tiago! Você chegando com aquele sorrisinho no rosto...

_"...Eu estava na sala comunal da Grifinória, sentada à um sofá cor de vinho. A sala estava aquecida, e apesar de não estarmos no auge no inverno, fazia um friozinho gostoso. Eu olhava fixamente para as tapeçarias da sala, quando de repente Tiago vem na minha direção. Ele estava lindo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e pelo visto trazia algo escondido às suas costas. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e meu cumprimentou com um beijinho de estalo, já que nós estávamos saindo havia algum tempo. Ele se acomodou ainda com as mãos para traz e começou a me dizer:_

_- Lilly, tudo bom?_

_- Sim, sim, ótimo... e contigo?_

_- Tudo bem também, mas, mas... Sabe: eu acho que pode ficar melhor... – disse um pouco encabulado. - Errr... você aceita Lily, namorar comigo? – e tirou sua mão das costas estendendo-me um lindo buquê de lírios._

_Naquele momento meu coração disparou, ele estava me pedindo em namoro. Nunca tinha esperado uma ação dessas do Tiago, ele estava muito mudado, mas eu nunca imaginei que ao ponto de fazer um pedido "cordial". Eu, que já estava envolvida não tive como dar outra resposta, ele já tinha me ganhado, eu já estava completamente apaixonada, e então eu lhe disse:_

_- Ahmmm... bom eu não esperava isso... mas... eu acho que a gente já perdeu tempo demais! E eu quero sim!_

_Eu peguei as flores, as coloquei ao meu lado e Tiago me pegou pela cintura: foi lindo. Nós nos beijamos na frente de todos, sem nem ligar para o que iriam dizer. A partir daquele dia nada nos separaria!..."_

- Aquele dia foi um dos mais felizes da minha vida! Nós saímos a passear pelos jardins do castelo, abraçadinhos. Nunca imaginei que eu faria isso com uma garota. Só você mesmo Lily, pra fazer desse maroto aqui um romântico!

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, os lábios se encontraram da mesma maneira que da primeira vez, com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma paixão, com o mesmo, talvez maior amor. Eles viraram os rostos na mesma direção, olhavam juntos para o fruto de suas histórias, olhavam para o bebê que sorria, para o novo caminho para a nova vida que começaria ali.

- Sabe Tiago, eu nunca vou me esquecer dos nossos tempos de escola. De quando você "sem querer" me azarou, tentando acertar o Snape. De quando você era incrivelmente arrogante, e eu detestava. De quando eu o olhava mexendo nesses cabelos espevitados e o achava um pretensioso. Daquelas nossas "noites" na ala hospitalar: tanto daquelas em que te fiz companhia, quanto daquelas em que eu também estava em uma cama daquelas...

- Eu também me lembro bem Lilly... Você naquela cama, toda cheia de bolotas, e era pra ser eu no seu lugar! Morri de pena! – disse Tiago se controlando para não rir.

- Aquilo foi horrível, mas como eu ia saber que aqueles bolinhos estavam envenenados? – falou Lílian indignada.

Ela lembrava-se bem: Tinha aceitado os bolinhos que Tiago não gostava muito. Segundo ele tinha os recebido de uma admiradora, mas ela não ligou, comeu os bolinhos de chocolate e pimba: parou na Ala-Hospitalar cheia de bolotas gordas e avermelhadas pelo corpo. Mas aquilo era coisa dos sonserinos, apesar dela ter desconfiado primeiramente de Tiago e até ter o azarado, o fazendo ficar com um nariz maior que o do Severo.

- Lilly, Lilly, eu sempre te avisei da mente poluída do Ranhoso, mas você nunca aceditou em mim nesse ponto... – falou o homem com uma doce melodia.

- Hahahaha, quanto à mente do Severo eu não sei. Mas que naquela época eu não acreditava em você é a pura verdade! Digamos que você não era um tipo muito confiável...

- To dizendo, e eu ainda casei com você! – disse ele apaixonado.

- As coisas mudaram Tiago, agora eu confio, e você sabe que eu te amo né?

- Agora eu sei amor. – disse Tiago segurando a mão da mulher, e olhando para Harry – Mas no fundo eu sempre soube...

"_... Eu sempre soube que no fundo ela me amava, mas ali parado diante do altar observando-a caminhar pelo corredor vindo em minha direção, para enfim sermos abençoados e unidos para sempre, eu tive certeza de seus sentimentos._

_Ela estava linda, mais do que nunca. Usava um vestido branco com os ombros de fora, e longas luvas lhe cobrindo os braços até a altura dos cotovelos. A saia do vestido era pouco armada, e lisa, o busto era todo bordado com delicadas flores. Seu cabelo estava preso a um coque cheio de florzinhas pequenas à volta, com uma tiara prateada que fazia dela a rainha da festa._

_O Jardim estava lindo, a decoração nos tons de branco e vermelho era de extremo bom gosto. Tudo estava perfeito, o tempo parecia ter parado ali naquele momento com a Lily vestida de noiva a minha frente. Aquilo parecia tão surreal, eu só poderia estar sonhando, mas por menos que eu acreditasse: era real._

_Olhando para ela, vi mais do que todos naquela festa, enxerguei mais do que a mulher linda e determinada que ali estava a entrar, enxerguei a mulher da minha vida, aquela que eu escolhi para dividir todos os momentos, a mais perfeita flor que já havia brotado em meu jardim._

_Ela veio se aproximando do altar, onde nossos olhares se encontraram. Nós nos viramos e nos ajoelhamos. Assim que o bruxo baixinho e de cabelos tufos começou a cerimônia, não conseguia prestar atenção em uma só palavra. Eu olhava para Lílian, agora mais bonita do que nunca, e encontrava-me completamente desnorteado. Quando dei por mim ele já estava a me perguntar:_

_- O Sr. Tiago James Potter, aceita Lilian Evans como sua esposa?_

_E sem poder pensar em outra resposta logo dei o meu "Sim"._

_- E a Srta. Lilian Evans, aceita Tiago James Potter como seu esposo?_

_- Sim, eu aceito. – disse ela fitando-me, com um brilho perolado no olhar._

_- E então eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Unidos para sempre! – e ao dizer essas palavras as alianças vieram até nós, colocamos nossas mãos lado a lado. Eu coloquei o anel em Lily, e esperei ela fazer o mesmo._

_E depois, com um leva aceno de varinha, um laço mágico uniu as duas alianças, que logo se desfez virando pequenos pontinhos brilhantes prateados..."_

- Mas realmente, depois daquela cerimônia de casamento eu não pude mais questionar se você sentia por mim a mesma coisa que eu sentia e sinto por você. Depois daquele dia, eu pude saber verdadeiramente o que seria de nossas vidas, pude perceber que você me amava. Que o nosso amor resistiria a tudo. – disse Tiago acariciando os cabelos da mulher - Você estava linda naquele vestido, os cabelos presos, e quando eu te vi caminhar por entre aquelas flores no tapete vermelho, eu pude enxergar mais do que a todos ali. Vi em você mais do que a rainha da festa, mais do que aquela mulher bonita e destemida. Vi naquele momento a mulher da minha vida, aquela com pretendia e ainda pretendo passar a eternidade.

- Ah Tiago, onde você aprendeu a ser tão romântico assim? – disse ela inclinando o rosto de um jeitinho meigo. – Mas você tem razão, naquele dia tudo mudou. Eu pude te ver como o homem que és, deixei aquela imagem de maroto inconseqüente para traz, e percebi que aquilo era realmente o certo, era o que eu queria pro resto dos meus dias, pro resto da minha eternidade.

Eles se abraçaram, Lílian com Harry ainda em seus braços deu um beijo em Tiago. A mulher deitou-se em seu ombro e os dois pararam a olhar para o fruto daquele amor.O bebê, subitamente começou a chorar, talvez fosse fome. Lílian começou a embalá-lo em seus braços de forma que o choro foi um pouco amenizado. Ele ainda resmungava, e Lílian pôs-se a falar:

- Tiago, ele é a prova de tudo que a gente viveu, ele é a prova mais intensa e indestrutível do nosso amor. Se tem uma coisa da qual eu nunca vou me esquecer, é do dia do seu nascimento. Irei me lembrar pra sempre de quando o vi pela primeira vez, aquele menino branquinho, já igual ao pai. Mas tendo os meus olhos, enxerguei nele um pouco de nós dois...

" _Toda a dor do parto estava sendo recompensada, eu tinha acabado de dar a luz à um filho do homem que amava. Com o choro fraco da criança, já tinha me esquecido de tudo o que tinha sofrido para tê-lo, tudo que tinha feito até ali tinha valido a pena. Eu estava olhando para o teto branco do hospital, todos os lençóis e cortinas eram em diferentes tons de verde, mas a curiosidade de ver o meu filho era demais. Tiago segurava a minha mão, estávamos a espera do bebê. _

_Então, uma curandeira se aproximou de mim com um bebê no colo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu o peguei nos braços. Ele ainda estava coberto de sangue, e envolvido por uma manta azul. Ele era a cara do pai, exceto pelos olhos, que quando os mirava encontrava os meus. Tiago que também controlava o choro, pegou a mão do bebê, nós agora éramos uma família completa. Eu amava-os como nunca havia sido capaz de amar alguém:_

_- Ele vai se chamar Harry, Harry Tiago Potter.- disse eu com um brilho nos olhos._

_- Lindo Lilly, mas você tem certeza que ele irá carregar o meu nome?_

_- Sim, vocês são os homens que eu mais amo, nada mais justo. Tiago, olhe para ele, perceba como ele se parece com você, nosso filho é lindo!_

_- Muito Lilly, mas ele tem os seus olhos, os olhos que um dia me cativaram. – falou Tiago sem conseguir controlar a lágrima que pelo seu rosto escorreu._

_E então a moça tornou a se aproximar de mim, e pediu-me para levá-lo para os exames de praxe. Eu entreguei-o em seus braços, mas com um aperto no peito. Não queria me separar dele, mas eu sabia que em breve eu o teria de volta."_

- Lilly, eu faria de tudo por ele. O Harry é a prova mais intensa do nosso amor, ninguém pode contestar. As lembranças de tudo que vivemos pra sempre vão ficar guardadas em mim, cada beijo, cada toque, cada briga, cada azaração... – e ele a mirou com ternura, porém com receio – Tempos difíceis estão por vir, nós já nos decidimos pelo lado em que vamos lutar, mas agora não podemos mais largar tudo e ir atrás da aventura. Temos por quem zelar, o bem dele está em nossas mãos, eu nunca me perdoaria se deixasse algo de mal acontecer ao Harry. Tempos de guerra nos aguardam, mas sempre o amor vai perpetuar em nós. Porque essa é a arma que ele desconhece, a única arma pela qual podemos nos prevalecer: o amor.


End file.
